lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Multiverse
LEGO Multiverse is a Toys-to-Life LEGO video game that is my version of LEGO Dimensions. It will include everything from Year 1 and some things from Year 2 of LEGO Dimensions and more franchises and characters. There will also be a special room at Vorton where the player can create there own custom characters. (This game is not to be confused with LEGO Multiverse: The Ultimate Battle.) Plot The evil villain named Lord Destro is ripping apart all of the dimensions in the LEGO multiverse in search of gathering the foundation elements, certain objects that when put together have enough power to destroy everything! Now it's up to Batman™, Gandalf™ and Wyldstyle™ to collect these elements and save the entire LEGO multiverse. Franchises *Adventure Time *Back to the Future *Batman (1966) *Blazer Comics *Captain Underpants *Crash Bandicoot *DC Comics *Despicable Me *Doctor Who *E.T. the Extra Terrestrial *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters (2016) *Goosebumps *Gremlins *Harry Potter *Jaws *Johnny Test *Jurassic World *Knight Rider *Legends of Chima *LEGO City Undercover *LEGO Universe *Marvel *Midway Arcade *Minecraft *Minions *Nexo Knights *Night at the Museum *Ninjago *Nintendo *Oz the Great and Powerful *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Phineas and Ferb *Portal 2 *Rock Band *Scooby-Doo! *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Wars *Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Subway Surfers *The Angry Birds Movie *The Chronicles of Narnia *The Heroes of Olympus *The Hobbit *The LEGO Batman Movie *The LEGO Movie *The Lone Ranger *The Lord of the Rings *The Simpsons *The Wizard of Oz *Ultra Agents *Uncle Grandpa *Young Justice Foundation Elements *Ice Crown (Adventure Time) *Flux Capaciter (Back to the Future) *Creation Orb (Blazer Comics) *3-D Hypno Ring (Captain Underpants) *TBC Crash Bandicoot Foundation Element *Kryptonite (DC Comics) *PX-41 Serum (Despicable Me) *TARDIS Key (Doctor Who) *Alien Spacecraft Engine (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) *PKE Meter (Ghostbusters) *Typewriter (Goosebumps) *Cookie (Gremlins) *Goblet of Fire (Harry Potter) *Shark Tooth (Jaws) *Unstable Formula (Johnny Test) *Amber Stone (Jurassic World) *Knight Engine (Knight Rider) *Orb of CHI (Legends of Chima) *100 Dollar Bill (LEGO City Undercover) *Imagination Orb (LEGO Universe) *Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel) *Gold Token (Midway Arcade) *Map (Minecraft) *Book of Monsters (Nexo Knights) *Tablet (Night at the Museum) *Staff of Elements (Ninjago) *Super Mushroom (Nintendo) *Berry Dispenser (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *TBC Phineas and Ferb Foundation Element *Cake (Portal 2) *Queens Record (Rock Band) *Diamond Scarab (Scooby-Doo) *Kraby Patty Recipe (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hyper Drive (Star Wars) *Spray Can (Subway Surfers) *Angry Bird Egg (The Angry Birds Movie) *Silver Apple (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Mark of Athena (The Heroes of Olympus) *Piece of Resistance (The LEGO Movie) *The One Ring (The Lord of the Rings) *Mine Crystal (The Lone Ranger) *Inanimate Carbon Rod (The Simpsons) *Ruby Slippers (The Wizard of Oz) *AntiMatter Staff (Ultra Agents) *Belly Bag (Uncle Grandpa) Packs Starter Pack *LEGO Multiverse Starter Pack (Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Batmobile, LEGO Gateway) Story Packs *E.T. the Extra Terrestrial Story Pack (E.T. + Elliot's Bike + E.T.'s Spacecraft) *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler + Macusa) *Ghostbusters (2016) Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016) + Zhu's Chinese Restaurant) *Gremlins Story Pack (Billy + Billy's Car + Mr. Wing's Store) *Jaws Story Pack (Quint + The Orca + Amity Docks) *Knight Rider Story Pack (Michael Knight + K.I.T.T. + Knight Industries) *Minions Story Pack (Kevin + MinionMobile + Buckingham Palace) *Night at the Museum Story Pack (Larry Daley + Rexy + Museum of Natural History) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens Story Pack (Finn + X-Fighter + Resistance Base) *The Angry Birds Movie Story Pack (Red + Slingshot + Piggy Stage) *The Hobbit Story Pack (Bilbo Baggins + Catapult + The Shire) *The LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack (Batman (The LEGO Movie) + Batmobile (The LEGO Movie) + Batcave) *The Lone Ranger Story Pack (The Lone Ranger + Silver the Horse + Silver Mine) *The Wizard of Oz Story Pack (Dorothy Gale + Kansas Twister + Dorothy's House) Level Packs *Adventure Time Level Pack (Finn the Human + Ancient War Elephant + Jakemobile) *Back to the Future Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) *Batman (1966) Level Pack (Batman (1966) + Batmobile (1966) + Bat-Copter) *Blazer Comics Level Pack (Trailblazer + Blaze Bike + Resistance Jet) *Captain Underpants Level Pack (Captain Underpants + Mr. Krupp's Car + Purple Potty 2000) *Crash Bandicoot Level Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Aku-Aku + Nitro Kart) *Doctor Who Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) *Ghostbusters Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) *Goosebumps Level Pack (R.L. Stine + Praying Mantis + Typewriter) *Johnny Test Level Pack (Johnny Test + Turbo Bike + Turbo Time Teahouse) *LEGO Universe Level Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon + Nexus Force Rocket) *Marvel Level Pack (Iron Man + Avenge Jet + Hulkbuster) *Midway Arcade Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Arcade Machine) *Minecraft Level Pack (Steve + Mine Cart + TNT Block) *Nexo Knights Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) *Nintendo Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + Mario Bike) *Oz the Great and Powerful Level Pack (Wizard of Oz + Hot Air Balloon + Finley the Flying Monkey) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Level Pack (Pac-Man + Cherry Copter + Repository) *Phineas and Ferb Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Rocket Chair) *Portal 2 Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) *Rock Band Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Giant Speaker) *SpongeBob SquarePants Level Pack (SpongeBob + Heroic Hero Boat + Krusty Krab Time Machine) *Subway Surfers Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Pogo Stick) *The Chronicles of Narnia Level Pack (Lucy Pevensie + Aslan + Wardrobe) *The Simpsons Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-O-Vision) *Ultra Agents Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) *Uncle Grandpa Level Pack (Uncle Grandpa + The UG RV + Giant Realistic Flying Tiger) Team Packs *Adventure Time Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) *Blazer Comics Team Pack (Morph + MorphMobile, Blizzard + Cold Copter) *Captain Underpants Team Pack (George Beard + Incredible Robo-Plunger, Harold Hutchins + Crackers the Pterodactyl) *DC Comics Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn-mobile) *DC Comics Team Pack (The Penguin + The Penguin's Submarine, Catwoman + Catwoman's Motorcycle) *DC Comics Team Pack (Green Arrow + Arrow Bike, The Flash + Flash Mobile) *Despicable Me Team Pack (Gru + Gru's Airship, Lucy Wilde + Spy Car) *Goosebumps Team Pack (Zach Cooper + Zamboni, Hannah Fairchild + Ferris Wheel) *Gremlins Team Pack (Gizmo + RC Racer, Stripe + Flash 'N' Finish) *Harry Potter Team Pack (Harry Potter + Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley + Enchanted Car) *Jurassic World Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) *LEGO City Undercover Team Pack (Chase McCain + Police 4x4, Rex Fury + Lawnmower) *LEGO Universe Team Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi, Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) *Marvel Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Midgard Serpent) *Nexo Knights Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha-Horse) *Ninjago Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) *Nintendo Team Pack (Yoshi + Turbo Yoshi, Luigi + Ghost Container) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Team Pack (Spiral + Pineapple Tank, Cylindria + Lemon Rocket) *Phineas and Ferb Team Pack (Phineas + Platapualt, Ferb + Bull Bot) *Scooby-Doo Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) *SpongeBob SquarePants Team Pack (Patrick + Ice Cream Truck, Sandy + Sandy' s Rocket) *Star Wars Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) *The Chronicles of Narnia Team Pack (Peter Pevensie + Unicorn, Edmund Pevensie + White Witch's Sleigh) *The Heroes of Olympus Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) *The Heroes of Olympus Team Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest, Piper McLean + Convertible) *The Lone Ranger Team Pack (Tonto + Constitution Train, Butch Cavendish + Pump Car) *Ultra Agents Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) *Young Justice Team Pack (Superboy + Super-Cycle, Miss Martian + Martian Bio-Ship) Fun Packs *Adventure Time - Ice King Fun Pack (Ice King + Ice Dragon) *Adventure Time - Marceline Fun Pack (Marceline + Lunatic Amp) *Adventure Time - Princess Bubblegum Fun Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) *Back to the Future - Doc Brown Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Traveling Time Train) *Back to the Future - Mad Dog Tannen Fun Pack (Mad Dog Tannen + Wagon) *Blazer Comics - Shado Fun Pack (Shado + Dark Diver) *Blazer Comics - Lord Valdock Fun Pack (Lord Valdock + Valdock Flyer) *Captain Underpants - Melvin Sneedly Fun Pack (Melvin Sneedly + PATSY 2000) *Captain Underpants - Professor Poopypants Fun Pack (Professor Poopypants + Gerbil Jogger 2000) *DC Comics - Aquaman Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) *DC Comics - Bane Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) *DC Comics - Cyborg Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) *DC Comics - Green Lantern Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) *DC Comics - Martian Manhunter Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) *DC Comics - Superman Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) *DC Comics - Wonder Woman Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) *DC Comics - Lex Luthor Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) *DC Comics - Brainiac Fun Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) *DC Comics - Two-Face Fun pack (Two-Face + Two-Face's Armored Truck) *DC Comics - The Riddler Fun Pack (The Riddler + The Riddler's Dragster) *DC Comics - Mr. Freeze Fun Pack (Mr. Freeze + Freeze Cart) *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Porpentina Goldstein Fun Pack (Porpentina Goldstein + Swooping Evil) *Doctor Who - Cyberman Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) *Doctor Who - Missy Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) *Ghostbusters - Slimer Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) *Ghostbusters - Stay Puft Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) *Ghostbusters - Gozer Fun Pack (Gozer + Giant Sloar) *Ghostbusters - Louis Tully Fun Pack (Louis Tully + Ecto-1a) *Ghostbusters (2016) - Kevin Fun Pack (Kevin + Ecto-2) *Goosebumps - Slappy the Dummy Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) *Harry Potter - Hermione Granger Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Buckbeak) *Harry Potter - Dumbledore Fun Pack (Dumbledore + Fawkes) *Harry Potter - Hagrid Fun Pack (Hagrid + Flying Motorbike) *Harry Potter - Lord Voldemort Fun Pack (Lord Voldemort + Nagini) *Johnny Test - Dukey Fun Pack (Dukey + TBC) *Johnny Test - Brain Freezer Fun Pack (Brain Freezer + Snow Machine) *Johnny Test - Dark Vegan Fun Pack (Dark Vegan + Dark Vegan's Ship) *Johnny Test - Mr. Mittens Fun Pack (Mr. Mittens + Cat-Car) *Johnny Test - Bling-Bling Boy Fun Pack (Bling-Bling Boy + Bling-Bot) *Jurassic World - John Hammond Fun Pack (John Hammond + Indominus Rex) *Legends of Chima - Laval Fun Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider) *Legends of Chima - Cragger Fun Pack (Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) *Legends of Chima - Eris Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) *Legends of Chima - Sir Fangar Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) *LEGO Multiverse - Lord Destro Fun Pack (Lord Destro + Rift Racer) *LEGO Universe - Vanda Darkflame Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) *LEGO Universe - Baron Typhonus Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider Boss) *Marvel - Bruce Banner Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Hulkbuster Tank) *Marvel - Spider-Man Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) *Marvel - Nick Fury Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) *Marvel - Wolverine Fun Pack (Wolverine + X-Mobile) *Marvel - Captain America Fun Pack (Captain America + Avenge Cycle) *Marvel - Hawkeye Fun Pack (Hover Bike) *Marvel - Mister Fantastic Fun Pack (Mister Fantastic + Fantastic-Car) *Marvel - Ant-Man Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Ant-Thony) *Marvel - Doctor Doom Fun Pack (Doctor Doom + Doom Jet) *Marvel - Magneto Fun Pack (Magneto + Magneto's Hoverjet) *Marvel - Doctor Octopus Fun Pack (Doctor Octopus + Octo Car) *Marvel - Green Goblin Fun Pack (Green Goblin + Goblin Glider) *Marvel - Sandman Fun Pack (Sandman + Sand Dozer) *Midway Arcade - Thief Fun Pack (Thief + Manti Lander) *Midway Arcade - Lumberjack Fun Pack (Lumberjack + Wood Chipper) *Minecraft - Skeleton Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) *Minecraft - Enderman Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) *Nexo Knights - Axl Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) *Nexo Knights - Macy Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) *Nexo Knights - Jestro Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) *Ninjago - Nya Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) *Ninjago - Jay Fun Pack (Jay + Storm Fighter) *Ninjago - Zane Fun Pack (Zane + NinjaCopter) *Ninjago - Lloyd Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) *Ninjago - Sensei Wu Fun Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying White Dragon) *Ninjago - Lord Garmadon Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garmatron) *Ninjago - Dareth fun Pack (Dareth + Destiny's Bounty) *Night at the Museum - Amelia Earhart Fun Pack (Amelia Earhart + Ol' Betsy) *Nintendo - Wario Fun Pack (Wario + Wario Car) *Nintendo - Kirby Fun Pack (Kirby + Kirby Balloon) *Nintendo - Link Fun Pack (Link + Master Cycle) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - Sir Cumference Fun Pack (Sir Cumference + Pacanna) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - Betrayus Fun Pack (Betrayus + Ghost Train) *Phineas and Ferb - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Dr. Doofenshmirtz + Norm) *Portal 2 - Wheatley Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) *Portal 2 - Cave Johnson Fun Pack (Cave Johnson + Borealis) *Scooby-Doo - Mummy Fun Pack (Mummy + Coffin Cruiser) *Scooby-Doo - Fred Fun Pack (Fred + Mystery Plane) *Scooby-Doo - Daphne Fun Pack (Daphne + Mystery Boat) *Scooby-Doo - Velma Fun Pack (Velma + Mystery Bike) *SpongeBob SquarePants - Squidward Fun Pack (Squidward + Squid-O-Saurus Rex) *SpongeBob SquarePants - Mr. Krabs Fun Pack (Mr. Krabs + Krusty Krab Kar) *SpongeBob SquarePants - Plankton Fun Pack (Plankton + Plank Tank) *Star Wars - Yoda Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) *Star Wars - Luke Skywalker Fun Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing) *Star Wars - Darth Vader Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) *Star Wars - General Grievous Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Kylo Ren Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) *The Angry Birds Movie - Leonard Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) *The Chronicles of Narnia - Susan Pevensie Fun Pack (Susan Pevensie + Dawn Treader) *The Heroes of Olympus - Frank Zhang Fun Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot) *The Heroes of Olympus - Hazel Levesque Fun Pack (Hazel Levesque + Arion) *The Heroes of Olympus - Leo Valdez Fun Pack (Leo Valdez + Festus) *The Heroes of Olympus - Nico di Angelo Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) *The Heroes of Olympus - Gaea Fun Pack (Gaea + Giant) *The Hobbit - Bard the Bowman Fun Pack (Bard the Bowman + Lake-town Boat) *The Hobbit - Thorin Fun Pack (Thorin + Great Eagle) *The LEGO Batman Movie - The Joker (The LEGO Batman Movie) Fun Pack (The Joker (The LEGO Batman Movie) + Joker-Mobile) *The LEGO Movie - MetalBeard Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) *The LEGO Movie - Vitruvius Fun Pack (Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Submarine) *The LEGO Movie - Lord Business Fun Pack (Lord Business + Micro Manager) *The Lord of the Rings - Sauron Fun Pack (Sauron + Balrog) *The Simpsons - Bart Simpson Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) *The Simpsons - Krusty the Clown Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) *The Wizard of Oz - Wicked Witch Fun Pack (Wicked Witch + Winged Monkey) *Ultra Agents - Tremor Fun Pack (Tremor + Tremor Track) *Ultra Agents - Infearno Fun Pack (Infearno + Flaming Hoverboard) *Ultra Agents - AntiMatter Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) *Young Justice - Robin Fun Pack (Robin + Red Bird Cycle) *Young Justice - Kid Flash Fun Pack (Kid Flash + Speed Cycle) *Young Justice - Artemis Fun Pack (Artemis + Arrow Boat) Characters MORE TO BE ADDED Vehicles TBC Gadgets TBC Trivia *There are seven subthemes in this game, Ghostbusters (2016) as a subtheme of Ghostbusters, Star Wars: The Force Awakens as a subtheme of Star Wars, Young Justice and Batman (1966) as subthemes of DC Comics and Oz the Great and Powerful as a subtheme of The Wizard of Oz. *When the Joker, Mr. Freeze, Catwoman, the Penguin, Two-Face and the Riddler are placed in the Batman (1966) Adventure World, they turn into their 1966 counterparts. *When Sauron is placed in The Hobbit Adventure World, he turns into his The Hobbit counterpart. *The subthemes don't have any foundation elements. Category:Games Category:Franchises Category:LEGO Multiverse Category:Franchises In LEGO Multiverse